Of Demons And Homework
by havarti2
Summary: When Asuka Matsuoka wakes up outside of True Cross Academy, things go to hell. Literally. I don't own Blue Exorcist!


Waking up outside a giant school was not my idea of a good way to start the school year. Frankly, it was one of the worst things I could have thought of. The school was, in my opinion, the biggest school I'd ever seen. I'd seen some pretty large schools, especially in anime… Now that I think about it, this building looked really familiar… like I'd seen it in an anime… No, that's ridiculous.

Standing up, I looked around to see if there was anything significant that needed to take note of. A city surrounded the school. Nothing much there. A church sat about a quarter of a mile away, closer to the edge of town. I couldn't make out any details of the church, but I had a feeling that it was important and that I knew what it was, but I couldn't place my finger on it. There were many dark alleys and places to hide, one of which had a large amount of dead pigeons. Dead pigeons… hm…

I brushed the thought aside as I headed towards the school. The doors to enter were nothing like I'd ever seen. Or were they? The whole place was so familiar… I opened the giant doors and walked inside. The doors opened up to a large courtyard with a fountain in the middle. Walls surrounded the courtyard, each having hallways that lead to different parts of the school. Upon looking into the fountain, a gasp escaped my mouth. I wasn't wearing my pajamas anymore, but a True Cross Academy girl's uniform. A sheathed sword was strapped to my back. My ears were pointed at the tips like an elf. My canine teeth had also elongated. After carefully studying my new look, it finally hit me. I knew where I was and why everything was so familiar. I somehow ended up in the world of Blue Exorcist.

I sat down on the fountain's rim, thinking. How on Earth had I gotten here? And more importantly, how was I supposed to get back home!? A bell sounded the end of a class, snapping me out of my train of thought. _Classes. I'm supposed to attend True Cross. Attend True Cross Academy, where exorcists are trained._ I was now panicking. How was I supposed to attend True Cross Academy if I had no school materials or experience with demons? I'd never been to church! I'd never read the Bible! I didn't have any idea about anything that has to do with religion! Well, except basic history about holidays… but that's besides the point. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING!

A blur flies past me, causing me to nearly fall back into the fountain. "Hey! Watch it!" I yelled after the blur which I could only assume was a person.

The blur stopped moving and, to my surprise, was in fact, a person. Shocker. "Oh, sorry about that," Blur-Boy apologized. I looked him over. He stood at about five foot eight, had blueish-black hair, pointed ears like mine, blue eyes and a bag most likely holding a sword. I blinked as I realized who he was. Rin Okumura. The son of Satan.

"Um, it's okay. Happens all the time, don't worry about it. I'm Asuka Matsuoka, by the way. Nice to meet you," I offered him my hand.

"The name's Rin. Rin Okumura. Nice ta meetcha," He took my hand, smiling. At that very moment, another bell rang. Rin looked up, startled.

"Oh crap! I'm late! Yukio's gonna kill me!" he yelled, running off. "Sorry I gotta ditch ya like this! See ya 'round, Asuka!"

I watched, smiling as he nearly ran into the wall and maybe three other people. He was always so funny in the anime. Like Mephisto. That reminded me. Mephisto was the head of True Cross. Maybe I could ask him for help. Or maybe get into the cram school…

I ran through the school, looking for Mephisto's office. Skidding around the corner, I slammed full force into… something… I looked up to see a green demon staring me down. Oh god. I just ran into Amaimon, Demon King of Earth. Someone save me.

"You know you should watch where you're going. That kind of hurt. Apologize," he stated in his Amaimon way, that play-with-me-or-I'll-tear-your-tonsils-out tone.

"I'm very sorry for running into you it'll never happen again please forgive me!" I exclaimed rather nervously.

"Okay. I'll forgive you. But only if I can rip your eyes out," he said, reaching for my face.

I screamed bloody murder as I sprinted even faster down the hallway. I turned around for a brief second only to see Amaimon in pursuit, claws grabbing at me. That made me run even faster.

After about ten minutes of running and screaming (and earning more than a few insane glances from students and teachers who didn't have temptaints), Amaimon finally caught me. I was totally doomed. Amaimon readied his fingers to pull out my eyes and possibly kill me. Goodbye, any chance at living.

"Put her down, little brother," a voice called from down the hall. Amaimon and I both turned to see who's voice that was. Mephisto himself came strolling down the hallway towards us. JUST MY LUCK. I silently thanked every higher power known to man for saving my eyeballs and my sorry behind.

"But I was going to rip her eyes out…" Amaimon said, expression dropping.

"She is my student, Amaimon. You may not rip her eyes out or anyone else's. Now behave or I'll send you back to Father myself," Mephisto replied, glaring at his little brother, who visibly shrank in fear.

He turned to face me. "Ah, Miss Matsuoka, I was looking for you. If you'd accompany me to my office, we need to have a little chat,"

Amaimon dropped me flat on my back and continued on his merry way as I got up and brushed myself off. Mephisto stood there and smiled, waiting for me to follow him. I did as was implied by him waiting, walking behind him up a long staircase and down a hallway to his office.


End file.
